Mizuki's Hikari OVA Kyoya's Story in Mizuki's POV
by SSNSproductions
Summary: Kyoya words, "use whatever is at hand, be it friend or foe." Almost everything he does is for his own benefit. He will meet a person who will change his life...who will he meet, and how will it change him? Will he change at all? Even a little? (Author: Sora & Natsumi)


**OVA - Kyoya's Story**

**_Sorry it's late, I was really busy during thanksgiving, I was originally going to post this on thanksgiving, but I was thwarted by getting things in order in my home for our guests...and I got lazy yesterday. Hehehe ^_^_**

**_(If you don't want to be confused, then I suggest skipping this chapter for now and come back to it later when you think you're ready not to be confused...you know?)_**

**_VERY IMPORTANT: Hey guys! happy thanksigivng! (in America it is thanksgiving day. A day in which we celebrate the day the pilgrimes had a 3 day long feast with the native americans. It is a day to be thankful for what you have already.) Anyways, remember that Mizuki used to live in North America, in many states like California. Also, you guys need to know that this is an OVA, so for people who don't know what OVAs are, they are stand alone episodes...so yeah, this is different from my original works in a way. Usually, in the OVAs I'm used to take in an alternate universe. The people would be the same, I'm just spinning things a little..._**

**_YOU MUST READ MY LITTLE INTRODUCTION AT THE TOP IF YOU WANT TO UNDERSTAND WHAT IS GOING ON._**

**_Beginning of OVA Kyoya's Thanksgiving_**

**Mizuki's POV:**  
>Tomorrow is thanksgiving...my brothers and I have an important meeting with another business...well more of a party with? We celebrate thanksgiving because we were born in America...but the people we're meeting are Japanese and I don't think they celebrate thanksgiving. It should really be my parents meeting them, but because they're both dead, my brothers and I...well, Haruto Onii-san took over the family's companybusiness, but we help so we all particiapte in all of the business and deals. Before I go on, I think i should tell you a little about myself. My name is Hotaru Mizuki. My older brother, Haruto is the main heir to the family company. My twin brother, Kei and I are just helpers. Haruto Nii-San is 20 years old and Kei and I just turned 17 years old. Kei and i are both in our Second year of High school. Just this year, Kei and I started attending Ouran High Academy. The people there are really nice to you. Some of them are superficial about commoners and stuff, and the girls are pretty weird there...with the exception of some of course. Today, my brothers and I just had a meeting with the Hitachiin fashion company. Right now, we're working on a project together. Nobody is suppose to know, but unfortunately, thanks to the person in charge of their company, Yuzuha Hitachiin, there are rumors going around that our fashion companies are cooperating together. Oh well, what can we do?

**Kei's POV:**  
>Right when I stepped into the dining room, I saw Miki (This is how he calls Mizuki.) staring blankly into her tea...maybe thinking. Tomorrow is the second thanksgiving we're going to have without our mother. Last year, it was pretty good, I guess. "Miki-chan? Why are you staring into your tea?"<p>

**Mizuki: **(Surprised)"Kei! I didn't notice you there, when did you get here?"

**Kei: **"About a minute ago. Are you thinking about something?"

**Mizuki: **"Kind of. About the project with Hitachiin-san, we're close to being finished, aren't we?" (Smile)

**Kei: **"Pretty much." (Sits across from Mizuki)

**Mizuki: **"Are you feeling any better?"

**Mizuki's POV:**  
>Kei has been sick for the past three days. He had to miss school just in case the others might recieve it. He's been wearing a mask around the house. (Looks at clock) It's 9:00pm right now...I wonder where he is?<p>

**Mizuki: **(Looks at Kei)

**Kei: **(Notices Mizuki) She must be wondering about Haru-Nii..."Haru-Nii (This is how he call Haruto)

**_Oh and in Japanese, Onii-San is older brother in Japanese. Adding the name in front and the Nii part after means, in this case, Older brother Haru. It's actually more complicated but, you should get the main idea._**

**Kei: **"Haru-Nii was visiting Ootori-San. He should have been back right now." (Cell phone rings and Kei picks it up.) "Hello?"

**_Somewhere in traffic..._**

**Haruto: **"Ah, Kei. I'm sorry, but I'm going to be late."

**Kei: **"you kind of already are."

**Haruto: **"Oh, right. Sorry, the meeting got held back and I'm driving back home now, but there is a huge traffic and I'm stuck in it. It might be about 10:30pm to 11pm when I get back. Tell Mizuki not to worry and go to sleep. She's not getting enough sleep these days."

**_In the dining room at the Hotaru Mansion..._**

**Kei: **"...I know...I can see that. Right I'll tell her. Yes, I'll sleep too...alright...bye." (Hangs up) (Looks at Mizuki who is looking at him with a bit of daze.) "...Miki, the meeting was held back for some reason and he is stuck in a traffic jam, so he won't be back till 10:30 to 11pm...are you okay?"

**Mizuki: **"Oh...okay then..."

**Kei: **"You haven't slept last night either...have you?"

**Mizuki: **"(smile) I'm okay...I just need to sit for a while."

**Kei: **(Looks at her weirdly) "No you don't. You need sleep. You haven't been sleeping at all lately. Are you stressed about something?"

**Mizuki: **"no. nothing is stressing me right now...it's just that I want to sleep but I can't get to sleep."

**Kei: **"Sleeping medication?"

**Mizuki: **"Tried it."

**Kei: **"Warm milk?"

**Mizuki: **(looks at him weirdly this time.) "Doesn't work."

**Kei: **(shrugs) "It was worth to try...ummm...how about listening to something really calming and slow?"

**Mizuki: **"I tried that last night. I tried the medications the night before and the warm milk doesn't work anymore. It stopped working when we turned two years old." (Yawns) "Maybe tonight I'll be too tired to do anything and I might fall asleep."

**Kei: **"You're not depriving sleep on purpose are you?" (Looks at her suspiciously.)

**Mizuki: **"You think I'm stupid? Why would I do that? We're working on a project with one of our partners in the fashion industry section and we are very busy tomorrow."

**Kei: **"sometimes I wonder what goes on with that brain of yours."

**Mizuki: **"...well, I'm thinking that my eyes are starting to close, finally, and how finally I'll be able to get some real rest."

**Kei: **"I see that. You should get to bed."

**Mizuki: **(Gets up) "good-night. Tell Nii-san I'm sleeping...finally okay?"

**Kei: **"Don't worry, I will."

**_Hannah enters the room..._**

**Mizuki: **"Ah, Hannah. Why aren't you asleep yet? It's 9:45pm, it's getting late."

**Hannah:** "I just finished cleaning up the dishes."

**Mizuki: **"you can go home now and rest. Spend some time with your family. okay?" (Smiles)

**Hannah:** (not sure)

**Kei: **"Go on, Hannah. I already told Haru-Nii that you're going to leave a little bit earlier today than you normally do, so go and rest. you won't need to come tomorrow. Just spend until the day after tomorrow to rest and spend the time with your family. Okay?"

**Hannah: **"Yes. Okay." (smile and bow) "thank you. (Leaves)

**Mizuki: **"Hannah is really a sweetheart, isn't she?"

**Kei: **"Yeah, now go to sleep before you're wide awake again."

**Mizuki: **"Right. Good night." (leaves)

**Kei's POV:**  
>Really, Mizuki...what are we going to do with her? (Cell phone rings. and Kei picks it up.) "Hello?"<p>

**Haruto: **"Oh, Kei. Is Mizuki sleeping yet?"

**Kei: **"Yeah, she just went to bed."

**Haruto: **"Go outside."

**Kei: **(Confused) "ummm okay?" (Goes outside and stands in front of the front door.) "okay, I'm outside now. Do you need to tell me something?"

**Haruto: **"Yeah. How should I put it...Mizuki, she needs to go."

**Kei's POV:**  
>"Why?" We were planning to let Mizuki stay at home and rest, also she was meeting the Hitachiin family for lunch tomorrow, and their lunch ends right when we need to meet the Ootoris...<p>

**Haruto: **"Because, she is the only one out of the three of us who can catch 'fake' right away."

**Kei: **"What does that have to do with her going to the dinner party?"

**Haruto: **"Because, the Ootoris are...well they are very...how can I put it in nice terms? Umm..they're very sneaky."

**Kei: **"So whenever they say something, they have a 'hidden message' underneath or something?"

**Haruto: **"Yes, if you put it that way."

**Kei: **"Alright then, I'll tell Mizuki the first thing in the morning."

**Haruto: **"Right. I'll be home in 20 minutes. The traffic jam gone. Apparently, there is some road work going on right now."

**Kei: **"Wow. Well then, Good-night."

**Haruto: **"Night."

**_(both hang up.)_**

**_Next morning..._**

**Mizuki's POV:**  
>Ugh...what time is it? (looks at clock) 7:30am...always at this time huh...(looks out the window) I forgot we're in America. Instead of a mansion, we have a house here in Maryland...yup Maryland. It's because it will be easier for us to get to Washington D.C. we're meeting the Ootoris there and they said something about going to there mansion from there. "Miki-Chan...are you awake?"<p>

**Mizuki: **"You can come in."

**Kei: **"(walks in) Did you sleep?"

**Mizuki: **"(smile) Yes, finally. I had a real good sleep. What time did Nii-san come back?"

**Kei: **"Around 10:30pm."

**Mizuki: **"I'm going to change and i'll meet you downstairs."

**Kei: **"Right." (leaves)

**_later around 8:00am in the dining room..._**

**Mizuki: **"When did you guys make breakfast?"

**Haruto: **(smile) "Morning sleepy-head, you finally got up?"

**Mizuki: **"Did you get to eat a worm yet?"

**Haruto: **(smile) "sorry. But really, did you sleep well?"

**Mizuki: **"Yeah. you two don't need to worry, I'm fine now." (smile) "anyways, my question?"

**Haruto: **"Oh right, we started while you were asleep?"

**Mizuki: **"Onii-chan... (looks at the food strangely) ...when did you learn how to cook?"

**Haruto: **(laughs) "Kei taught me this morning."

**Mizuki: **"When did you wake him up to bother him?"

**Kei: **"Around 6am (smiles then yawns)"

**Mizuki: **(laughs) "You do know that Kei is an amateur."

**Kei: **"Hey, I tried..."

**Haruto: **"If you guys choke and die, I'll be sure to call the ambulence." (smile)

**Mizuki: **"right..."

**_They all sit and look at the food..._**

**Mizuki: **"Nii-chan...I'm kind of scared to eat this..."

**Haruto: **"Why?"

**Mizuki: **"Because...you're the one who cooked it..."

**Kei: **"I'm sure it's fine...right?" (Looks at Haruto.)

**Haruto: **"Fine, I'll take the first bite, then if I live you two have to eat it."

**Kei + Mizuki: **(nods)

**_Both Mizuki and Kei looks at Haruto carefully, just in case he chokes and dies from his own cooking..._**

**Haruto: **(Takes a bite and eats) "I think it isn't that bad."

**Kei: **"...ok..."

**Mizuki: **"ummm...fine I'll try." (Takes a bite then eats) (Swallow) "Uh...it's not horrible...but...it isn't that good either...but it's edible." (Smile)

**Kei: **(Bite, chew and swallow) "...no comment...that is all I will say."

**Mizuki: **(laughs) "With a little more practice...you'll be good almost as good as Kei...almost"

**Haruto: **"Thank you for your words of encouragement, Mizuki."

**Mizuki: **(smiles) "Just telling you the truth of what I think. Oh do we have enough food for lunch?"

**Haruto: **"No, not really."

**Mizuki: **"I'll go shopping for groceries later.

**Haruto: **"Aren't you busy meeting the Hitachiins today for lunch?"

**Mizuki: **"It's at 12:30pm, I'm meeting them in front of the washington monument since they want a tour. Hitachiin-san (the mother) wanted me to give her sons a tour around D.C. going into museums and stuff."

**Kei: **"Aren't they the twins in your class?"

**Mizuki: **"Yeah, I think their names are Kaoru and Hikaru...they're in a club called...umm..what was it called?"

**Kei: **"The host club."

**Haruto: **"And how do you know that?"

**Kei: **"The girls in my class talk about that club all the time."

**Haruto: **"Is it a club to entertain them?"

**Kei: **"I think so...I mean, it is a HOST club."

**Haruto: **(Sigh) "I bet they squeal a lot."

**Kei: **"Yup. Either I'm going crazy or this food is starting to taste pretty good to me."

**Mizuki: **"Really? I have to force myself to eat it." (smile) "Sorry Nii-san."

**Haruto: **(smile) "It's okay, I know it's really bad."

**Mizuki: **(laugh)

**Kei: **"What is wrong with the girls at the school?"

**Mizuki: **"Excuse me?"

**Kei:** "Not counting you."

**Mizuki: **"I know what you meant...they need excitement...I can't eat this anymore." (Pushes the food away.)

**Kei: **"no kidding."

**Haruto: **-_-* "You two really love making me feel bad about myself."

**Mizuki: **(laughs) "You know that we love you very much." (Gives Haruto a peck on the cheek.) "You're kind of like dad." (puts plates away.) "kei, can you wash the dishes? I'm going grocery shopping."

**Kei:** "By yourself?"

**Mizuki: **"I'm driving there, don't worry. Anyways, America...well this part of America is nothing like Tokyo."

**Kei: **"right."

**Mizuki: **(Leaves for the door.)

**Haruto: **"Be safe."

**Mizuki: **(smiles) "I will." (Leaves)

**Mizuki's POV:**  
>They worry too much. (smile) But that is a good quality of them I guess. "Excuse me! Do you know where a girl named Mizuki lives?" Huh? (Looks across the street) Oh! I guess it's the Hitachiins.<p>

**Mizuki: **"I'm Mizuki, and you two are the Hitachiins right?" (smile)

**Kaoru: **"She's cute."

**Hikaru: **"Mm-hm." (Nods in agreement.)

**Mizuki: **"excuse me?"

**Kaoru + Hikaru: **"I'm sorry, I'm Hikaru and this is Kaoru."

**Mizuki: **(laughs) "You two are funny." (Looks at the left twin from her point of view) "So, you're Kaoru" (looks at the right twin) "And you Hikaru."

**Hikaru: **"I'm Kaoru."

**Kaoru: **"I'm Hikaru."

**Mizuki: **"No you're not. I thought at least the identical twins themselves were able to tell them apart." (smile) (points to the left one) "you're Kaoru" (points to the right twin) "And you are Hikaru."

**Mizuki's POV:**  
>When I told them their names...I saw that they tensed up...I wonder why? I mean, they're pretty different and pretty obvious to who is who...I wonder why they're trying to trick me? "Anyways, I thought I was meeting you and your parents in front of the Monument.?"<p>

**Yuzuha: **"i'm sorry" (Gets out of the car and walks toward Mizuki) "They were so excited to meet you that we had to come."

**Mizuki: **That's them alright. -_-! "Umm okay, but I have to go grocery shopping right now."

**Hikaru: **"Can we come with you?"

**Mizuki: **"Why? It's not that great, and after I'm done, we're going to meet right after anyways."

**Hikaru + Kaoru: **"We were bored."

**Mizuki: **"I'm guessing you want to go see an 'American Commoner's store?'"

**Hikaru + Kaoru: **"can we?" (hopeful eyes)

**Mizuki: **(Laugh) "Yes."

**Yuzuha: **"Mizuki-Chan, you have a license in America right?"

**Mizuki: **"Yes, I was about to drive to the grocery store."

**Yuzuha: **"Okay then. I have to go meet my husband and I'll meet you in front of the monuement at 12:30 okay?" (leaves)

**Mizuki: **It doesn't look like I have any choice..."Okay then, get in the back."

**Kaoru: **"That's so cool!"

**Hikaru: **"You drive?"

**Mizuki: **"um yeah, I am 17 years old."

**H+K: **"So are we."

**Mizuki: **"I know, you need to take a test and go through a really long process and everything." (gets in the driver's seat and rolls down a window.) "You guys commin or what?"

**H+K: **"Uh right!" (Gets in the back passenger seats.) "Why is everything backwards here?"

**Mizuki: **"That's just the way america is. Even the sentences are backwards I guess."

**_Author's Note: They're talking in Japanese. If you see this * in front of the sentence, they are speaking in english. Other than that, they are speaking in Japanese._**

**Mizuki: **"Both of you know how to speak english right?"

**H+K:** * "Of course we do."

**Mizuki: *** "That's cool." They have an accent...like little kids.

**_They finally arrive at Harris Teeters..._**

**Kaoru:** "Didn't you say that Shoppers was a grocery store too?"

**Mizuki: **"Yup, but the food is more fresh here." (They all get out of the car.) "Stay close because the stores in America are bigger than the ones in Japan...but you two must be used to them, and don't go off wandering somewhere else."

**H+K: **-_-..."Don't worry, we won't."

**Mizuki's POV:**  
>To what they said...they were telling the truth...I thought they would be the type to go crazy and stuff...<p>

**H+K:** "The commoner stores here are much bigger than the ones in Japan..."

**Mizuki: **(Grabs their hands and pulls them along.) "Come on you two. We don't have time."

**Kaoru: **"your hand"

**Hikaru: **"Is really"

**H+K:** "Soft"

**Mizuki: **"Thanks" (Smile) (Arrives at the dairy section and lets their hands go.) "Now let's see...ah here we go." (Puts milk in the basket. and looks at the things to buy list.) "Now I need to buy bread...bread...bread" (While walking)

**_At the bread aisle..._**

**H+K:** "So even commoner stores have different types of bread here."

**Mizuki: **"What do you think they eat? Whole grain bread all the time?"

**H+K: **(Shrugs) "Kind of."

**Mizuki: **"Really, you two have no idea about a normal life do you?"

**H+K: **"What are you saying?"

**Mizuki:** (Smile) "Nothing. I forgot to get some yogurt, eggs and cheese. We have to go back to where the milk are."

**_(Puts all the things in the basket)_**

**Mizuki: **"okay! We're done now. After I put the groceries away in my house, we need to go to D.C. to meet Yuzuha-San."

**Kaoru:** (Takes the basket away from Mizuki)

**Mizuki: **"What's wrong?"

**Kaoru: **"The basket looked heavy."

**Mizuki: **"It wasn't really heavy."

**Hikaru: **(takes Mizuki's right hand and rubs her palm.) "Your hands are really red and you even have handle marks on your palm."

**Mizuki: **(laughs)"I'm fine." (gently pulls hand away) "Thank you for helping but, it's okay." (reaches for the basket but Kaoru pulls away the basket before she can even touch the handle.) "What are you doing?"

**Kaoru: **"Sorry, but I'm curious to how the commoners carry the baskets around the store the whole time they're here."

**Mizuki: **"Oh really? You do know that commoners also use things called carts?" (points to one.)

**Kaoru: **"Um."

**Mizuki: **(Smile) "If you wanted to hold the basket for me, just let me know and I'll gladly let you help me."

**_They finally buy everything and Hikaru and Kaoru helps Mizuki put the groceries in the trunk of her car. While driving back to Mizuki's home..._**

**Hikaru: **"Is driving hard?"

**Mizuki: **"No, not reallly."

**Kaoru: **"Is it hard to learn?"

**Mizuki: **"A little. Parallel parking was difficult for me, but now I'm used to it and it's easy."

**_Arrives in front of the house..._**

**Mizuki: **"We're here. You two want to come in? It's smaller than our home in Japan, but it's okay and managable."

**Hikaru + Kaoru: **"Okay." (carries the groceries in for Mizuki.)

**Mizuki: **"Nii-San! Kei! We're home!"

**Kei: **"We?"

**Mizuki:** "yup, these two came along to the store with me."

**Kei: **"When?"

**Mizuki: **"Since they showed up right before I left."

**Kei: **"Right."

**Mizuki: **"Hikaru, Kaoru, this is my twin Kei."

**H+K: **"Twin?"

**Mizuki: **"Yeah, he's in class 2-D."

**Kaoru: **"oh yeah, you're the class president for 2-D."

**Hikaru: **"And you're the president for our class."

**Mizuki: **"Yeah. I don't want the cheese and milk to go bad, so I'm going to put the groceries away. Kei, why don't you and the Hitachiins go to the living room? I'll bring tea in a minute."

**Kei: **"What about the groceries?"

**Haruto: **(Walks in) "I'll help her. Welcome back."

**Mizuki: **(smile) "I'm home."

**_In the living room where the Hitachiin twins and Kei are..._**

**Kei: **"So you two are in class 2-A with my sister?"

**Kaoru: **" yup."

**Kei: **"So who is the older twin?"

**Kaoru: **"Hikaru is."

**Hikaru: **"What about you and Mizuki?"

**Mizuki: **"Kei is. Here is the tea. Hope you guys like Jasmine tea." (sets everything out.)

**Kei: **"Thanks."

**_Mizuki hands Haruto tea and motions for him to sit with them..._**

**Haruto:"**Oh! I can join too?"

**Mizuki: **"Yes Sir Sarcasm, you get join too."

**Haruto: **(smile) "Well thank you very much Madam Joker."

**Mizuki: **"Haha very funny." (sits on couch next to Kei.)

**Hikaru: **"We heard that you and our mother are doing a fashion project together."

**Mizuki: **"Yeah, you two are going to participate in it."

**Kaoru: **"what?"

**Mizuki: **"Your mother said something about modeling you two."

**H+K: **"Why?"

**Mizuki:** "I don't know."

**Kei: **"Oh yeah, last night, Yuzuha-San called and wanted me to tell you that you're modeling too."

**Mizuki: **"What?"

**Kei:** "She said you're modeling too."

**Mizuki: **"you know what I meant."

**Kei:** (Shrugs)

**Mizuki's POV:**  
>Really, that Yuzuha...she may be really nice and a good person, but she's full of surprises...we need to leave now...<p>

**Haruto: **"Mizuki, what time do you need to meet Yuzuha-San again?"

**Mizuki:** "12:30pm."

**Haruto:** "You should be on your way now."

**Mizuki: **"Right."

**H+K:** "Don't worry, we still have time."

**Mizuki: **"why?"

**H+K: **(big grin) "We have our private jet waiting for us."

**Mizuki: **"Just like your mother."

**H+K: **"We're more like our father."

**Mizuki:** "Don't go around saying that."

**H+K:** "Why?"

**Mizuki:** "Both of you aren't shy at all. Anyways, both of you have fashion senses like your mother."

**H+K:** "eh."

**Mizuki: **"Nii-San, what time are we meeting them again?"

**Haruto: **"About 7:30pm, but you should come around 6:30pm so you can get ready. You have to where a formal dress and be all fancy if you want to go."

**Mizuki: **"Right..." I really hate wearing formal clothing, but I where them almost all the time because of school and work...that explains it.

**Kaoru: **"You're meeting somebody?"

**Mizuki: **"I can tell them right?"

**Haruto:** (nods) "it's okay."

**Mizuki:** "We're meeting the Ootori family."

**Kaoru: **"That's Kyoya-senpai's family right?"

**Hikaru: **"Yeah, why are you meeting them."

**Mizuki: **"That my friends is classified, if you want to know, you can ask Kyoya-Senpai himself...but I have no idea who he is. I'll find out tonight. We should leave now if we want to meet your parents in time." (gets up) "Are you two done?"

**Haruto: **"It's okay, I'll clean it. You three have fun."

**Mizuki: **"We will."

**Haruto: **"Be safe."

**Mizuki: **"don't worry." (Hikaru, Kaoru and Mizuki leaves, rides on the private jet and arrives right in front of the washington monument in an hour.)

**_In front of the monument..._**

**Yuzuha: **"Hikaru! Kaoru! What took you guys so long?"

**Hikaru: **"mom."

**Kaoru: **"You're squishing us again."

**Yuzuha: **"i'm sorry." (Lets go) "I was worried and couldn't wait to see you two again."

**Mizuki: **"Yuzuha-san, it's 12:05...we agreed to meet at 12:30..." -_-!

**Yuzuha: *** "Oh, I guess I got here a bit early."

**Kaoru + Hikaru: **"When did you get here?"

**Yuzuha: **"Around 10:23am."

**Hikaru + Kaoru + Mizuki: **-_-!...that was when we were driving to the grocery store.

**Mizuki: **"Well then, since I've been here at least more than 20 times, I'll show you guys around."

**Kaoru: **"you've been here that many times?"

**Mizuki: **"Well yeah, my parents used to take me and my brothers here to go to the museums. Then my brother, Haruto started taking us."

**Kaoru:** "that's cool."

**Mizuki: **"well? Let's get started...first why don't we go the Museum of Natural History?"

**Yuzuha: **"you kids have fun. Your father and I are going to go sight seeing of our own. Bye!" (leaves in the private jet.)

**Mizuki: **"Looks like your parents are going to another country for a visit huh?"

**Kaoru + Hikaru: **=_=..."yup."

_**Inside the museum of natural history...**_

**Hikaru:** "Woah!"

**Kaoru: **"Is that how big a real elephant is?"

**Mizuki: **(smile) "Some are, others are bigger or smaller. but they are pretty big. Both of you stay close, I don't want you guys to get lost."

**H+K: **"Right."

**_20 seconds later..._**

**H+K: **"Mizuki!"

**Mizuki:** "What? Turn around, I'm right here."

**H+K: **"oh..."

**Mizuki: **(Sigh) "Really, you two, what am I going to do with both of you?" (Grabs their hands and guides them to other rooms in the Museum) "you guys want to go see the Museum of American History now?"

**H+K:** "Yes!"

**Mizuki: **(laughs) "You two are really like little kids. Let's go!"

**H+K: **"Yeah!"

**_Later, after touring the two museums and looking at the important buildings and the giant statue of Abraham Lincoln, it was time for them to meet Yuzuha in front of the Washington Monument agian..._**

**Kaoru: **"Mizuki-chan..."

**Mizuki: **"Yeah?"

**Kaoru: **"earlier, you said that your brother started bringing you here...what did you mean by that?"

**Mizuki: **"My dad passed away when Kei and I were both three years old and our mother passed away when we were turning 6."

**Kaoru: **"I'm sorry, i didn't know-"

**Mizuki: **"It's okay. I hate it when people look at me and feel pity or sympathy for me. It's annoying. That's why I don't say anything that will bring up my parents, but of course, it always comes up during company meetings of course."

**_After talking for some time, Yuzuha finally arrives and they go home. The Hitachiins drop Mizuki off at her house..._**

**Mizuki: **"thank you for the ride!" (walks in)

**Haruto: **"Welcome home."

**Mizuki: **"I'm back. Well, well, don't you and Kei look handsome in your suits."

**Kei: **"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up and get dressed, the Ootoris are picking us up."

**Mizuki: **"Why?"

**Kei: **"We don't know either."

**Mizuki's POV:**  
>they must have something planned for us...I don't trust the Ootoris...guess I'll have to play along with them all night then...I hate smiling a fake smile...it hurts my face. "Fine, I'll be done in 5 minutes."<p>

**Haruto: **"Put some work in those 5 minutes."

**Mizuki: **"i'm not putting any makeup on if that's what you're talking about."

**Haruto: **"Fine. But you need to look really formal."

**Mizuki: **"Stupid rich people."

**kei: **"We're rich."

**Mizuki: **"Stupid rich people who throw formal parties."

**Kei: **"Better." (smile)

**_Mizuki goes upstairs and comes down in 5 minutes..._**

**Kei: **"wow, when you said 5 minutes, you really meant five miinutes."

**Haruto: **"You look lovely."

**Mizuki: **"Thank you." (mizuki has on a royal blue dress with Navy blue at the edges of the sleeves and the bottom of the dress. A Navy blue ribbon tied at the side of the waist with flowers on the side that is bunched up very elegantly. There is a flowery design on the right side of the bottom half part of the waist down. The colors of the flowers are navy blue. The dress comes down to her knees and fits just right for her body. It looks very, very beautiful on her. She has a hair pin that is shaped as three royal blue colored Delphinium flowers that pins her bangs to the right side of her hair.) "Are you sure they're picking us up?"

**Haruto: **"Well, Kyoya's dad did call me and told me, 'My limo will come and pick you up in 20 minutes."

**Mizuki: **"When did I come?"

**Kei: **"Ten minutes after."

**Mizuki: **"And we've been talking for 5 more minutes. He should be here about now." (Someobody rings the doorbell. and The three of them go and answers the door.)

**_It is the driver of the limo and so they all get in the limo and are on their way to the party._**

**Haruto: **"Mr. Ootori, it is an honor to meet you."

**Yoshio: **"The pleasure is all mine. (looks at Mizuki and Kei.) And these must be the twins."

**Mizuki: **(slightly bows in respect.) "It is nice to meet you. I'm Mizuki...Hotaru Mizuki and this is my older twin brother, Hotaru Kei."

**Kei: **"It's very nice to meet you, sir."

**Yoshio: **"You kids don't have parents yet all of you are so well behaved. I wish the kids of your generation would be more like you." (smile)

**Mizuki:** "Thank you for your compliment. We really appreciate it." (smile)

**Mizuki's POV:**  
>This man...we need to be careful of him..."This is Kyoya, my youngest son." Oh, so he finally decided to introduce his son to us...<p>

**Kyoya: **"It really is nice to meet you." (Bows a little then sits up to smile)

**Haruto: **"Nice to meet you too. You go to Ouran High School too, if I'm not mistaken."

**Kyoya: **"Yes, I'm in class 3-A."

**Haruto: **"I heard that you were the smartest one in your class. You must be doing exceptionally well." (smile)

**Yoshio: **"His brothers have all already been the number one in their classes in the past, so I'm expecting something more out of Kyoya."

**Haruto: **"I see." I feel sorry for this kid...

**Kei: **"Mr. Yoshio, I heard that my older brother and you agreed to work on something together."

**Yoshio: **"Ah yes. We were agreeing to work on a stress-relieving ideal tropical paradise for people."

**Haruto: **"It must be relaxing and fun at the same time."

**Yoshio: **"I agree."

**Mizuki: **"Sounds great. After it is done building, we'll need guinea pigs to test the place...and I have just the right people if you need any, Mr. Ootori."

**Yoshio: **"Thank you, I will take up on that offer." (Smile)

**Mizuki: **(smile)

**_They finally arrive at the dining place...they all get out of the limo and walk inside..._**

**Yoshio: **"Shall we sit?"

**Haruto: **"Let's shall."

**_So after all the shall exchange, everybody finally sat. Mizuki sat between Kei and Kyoya, Kyoya on her right and Kei on her left, Haruto on Kei's left, who has Yoshio on his left, then the two sons, then back to Kyoya then Mizuki all over again..._**

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>"So Mizuki-san, Kei-kun, are you two doing well in school?" Why is Yoshio asking us this? "Yes sir, Kei and I are doing pretty well in school." Actually, the truth is, we're always tied for first place during exams. Of course, Kyoya always gets first place because he is the smartest Senior in the school. "I see, if you have any questions, you can ask Kyoya, after all, he is the first in his class and will do better, right, Kyoya?" Poor Kyoya, if my parents were anything like that, I would have tried to get the worst grades in class...but it looks like Kyoya wants to impress his father.

**Kyoya: **"Yes, sir."

**Yoshio: **"But you and Kei can also ask my two older sons, they after all graduated first in their class."

**Mizuki's POV:**  
>Yoshio doesn't seem like the doting type of parent...but why is he 'showing off' his sons? He especially doesn't seem satisfied with Kyoya...I can tell he has more to him than anyone thinks, how do I know this? Well, first, his actions seem restrained, second, the look he has in his eyes...third, a girl named Haruhi in my class...well she dresses as a guy to remain in the club I think but of course I keep this secret from people, she tells me what goes on in the host club sometimes and whenever she talks about Kyoya...he can do much more and more free than he is at home...well the looks of it is that way..."Mizuki, are you ready to order something?" Oh, Haruto...<p>

**Mizuki: **"Um, can you order something for me?" I don't feel like eating...if I do, I feel like I'm going to barf it all up again...not good, but then again I have to eat something. Ugh, first sleep then this, what's next? No power to even walk? Oops, better not jinx it.

**Haruto: **(smile) "Sure"

**_Mizuki noticed that Haruto's smile meant, don't force yourself to eat if you don't feel well._**

**Mizuki: **(nods)

**Kei: **(Gives worried glance at Mizuki.)

**Mizuki:** (Smile) (Her smile right now means that she's fine and there is nothing to worry about.)

**Kyoya's POV:**  
>I noticed that the Hotarus don't really need to talk to be able to understand each other, they must have strong connections and relationship with each other. All they do is smile, nod and just say one word in the whole conversation and they're able to understand each other. It's like talking telepathically. Strange, but interesting...especially Mizuki, it feels like she is the one that can connect them and synchronize all of them together.<p>

**Mizuki's POV:**  
>In school, whenever I see Kyoya, he looks really tall and he really does shine brightly, but with his family...I feel like he shrunk...he looks shorter, more quiet, and less...interesting, I want to help...I want to help him shine brighter than the brightest shining sun.<p>

**Mizuki: **"Kyoya-San, I heard that you got a perfect score on your exams, is that true?"

**Kyoya: **"Yes it is, but I'm also told that you and your brother got perfect scores on all your exams since elementary school."

**Mizuki: **"We didn't really have exams in elementary...I guess." dang it...I have to be a step further...guess this is a challenge...(smile)

**_The food come out and they all enjoy their meal, except for Mizuki, who is suddenly again, not feeling very well._**

**Yoshio: **"Mizuki, are you okay?"

**Mizuki: **(Smile) "of course I am. I was just thinking about something, that's all."

**Yoshio: **"Of course, although you and your brother are just in high school, both of you have very big responsibilities."

**Mizuki: **"Not really, Hotaru Onii-San is the one who does all of the hard work. Kei and I just give him ideas and such small parts."

**Haruto: **"But without those 'small' parts, I won't be able to continue with my work and such."

**Mizuki: **(smile) meaning: Don't push it.

**Haruto: **^_^ meaning: Sorry...

**_Later, after they all finish eating dinner, Haruto offers to pay half of the food, but surprisingly, Yoshio offers and insists that he pay for all of the food..._**

**Haruto: **"Mr. Yoshio, are you sure?"

**Yoshio: **"I'll be happy to pay for all of the food."

**Mizuki: **...something is off, the Ootoris, they aren't the type to do something unless they gain something in return. "Is there something in mind that you want us to do for you?" (Smile)

**Yoshio: **"Now that you mention it, I do." (smile)

**_They all go out of the restaurant and walk a bit, only to see a private jet..._**

**Mizuki + Kei: **-_-!

**Haruto: **^_^!

**Yoshio: **"I need to speak to Haruto-san and Kei-san privately, so even though it is 9pm, would you mind taking my sons on a tour of D.C.? It is their first time going there and learning about different countries would really help them." (Smile)

**Mizuki: **-_-! I guess that's where Kyoya got his characteristics...(smile) "Of course. I'd be honored to."

**Yoshio: **"Well then, thank you. I sent my driver back home and we're taking the jet." (Gets on with Haruto and Kei.) "So please find a way to go to D.C." (leaves)

**Yoshio's POV:**  
>I know it is rude, but I want to see how Mizuki takes care of things...I told my sons to tell me everything when we get back home...things will be interesting I hope.<p>

**_Where Mizuki is..._**

**Mizuki's POV:**  
>-_-! Really, Yoshio...I need to find some 'normal' people to work with...and to be our customers...oh well. (turns around to see Kyoya and his brothers.) "okay then, we need to walk back to the front of the store, I have my car there waiting for us." (smile)<p>

**_While walking towards the front of the restaurant..._**

**Kyoya: **"When did you get the car ready?"

**Mizuki: **"I have a friend who lives near here and she's also my neighbor, so I asked her to drop off my car at this restaurant and to ride a taxi or a bus back home. She didn't mind, but I'll need to pay her back later, of course."

**Kyoya's POV:**  
>I wonder if she did that right before she left her home...that might be the case.<p>

**_The oldest son, Yuuichi, gets in and sits in the passenger's seat in the front. The second son, Akito and Kyoya sit in the back passenger seats, and last but definately not least, Mizuki sits in the driver's seat...ready, set, go!_**

**_A few miles later..._**

**Mizuki's POV:**  
>...Well...this isn't awkward at all...four people in a car...silent...This is going to be a very, very loooonnngggg night for me...as well as them I guess..."So, Hotaru-san, you go to the same school as Kyoya am I right?" Oh, I think his name was Akito.<p>

**Mizuki: **"Yes, I started attending last year, three weeks into the year last year..."

**Akito: **"Is a girl named, Haruhi in your class by any chance?"

**Mizuki: **(Glances at Kyoya into the rearview mirror.)

**Kyoya: **(gives a little nod)

**Mizuki: **(smile) "Yes, she is. She is really smart and talented. Besides my brother, she also competes for the first place during exams."

**Yuuichi:** "I get that the other students aren't very challenging for you?"

**Mizuki: **"I guess you can put that in one way. Ootori-San have you and your younger brothers learned how to drive in Japan?"

**Yuuichi: **"You can call me Yuuichi, and yes we have."

**Mizuki: **"Then I'm guessing you guys don't have a license here? The tests here are easier than the ones in Japan, so it will be a sinch to pass one."

**Yuuichi: **"We are thinking about getting one here."

**Mizuki's POV:**  
>Right, and you can start giving money to people for free. Looks like I need to be careful with my actions and words...oh well, I don't care what they think or do...my brothers would disagree though...We were suppose to meet in D.C. but because he picked us up, we went right to a fancy restaurant...also...a very far one from D.C. Yup...a very long night...-_-!<p>

**_They arrived in D.C. at 9:30pm. Mizuki parks her car and they all get out._**

**Mizuki: **"Because it's late, everything is pretty much closed...but we can still go general sight seeing."

**_They start walking toward the washington Monument...and now are standing right in front of it._**

**Mizuki: **"Well, this is the washington Monument. Do any of you want to know anything about it?"

**Yuuichi: **"Why and when was this monument built?"

**Mizuki: **"The washington monument was built in honor of George Washington. George Washington led the country to independence from Great Britain and then became the first President. The monument was finished in December 6, 1884."

**Akito: **"It's pretty tall. How tall is it?"

**Mizuki: **"555 feet and 5 and 1/8 inches tall."

**Akito: **"How much does it weigh?"

**Mizuki: **"Nobody really knows how much, but it is estimated that it is over 80,000 tons. If you include the fountain, it is over 100,000 tons."

**Yuuichi: **"Impressive."

**Mizuki: **"Shall we move on?"

**Kyoya: **"How do you know all of this?"

**Mizuki: **"I've been here many times before, so it shouldn't be surprising at all." (Smile)

**Akito: **"Interesting. I have wanted to see the Lincoln Memorial. I have sum questions about that too."

**Mizuki: **(smile) "Okay! Let's go."

**_At the Lincoln Memorial..._**

**Mizuki: **"The Memorial doesn't close until 11:45pm, so we can go inside."

**_Walking up the steps..._**

**_It rained at D.C. in the morning and because it was a cloudy day, the stairs haven't dried yet and in the middle of the stairs, Kyoya slipped and almost fell...why didn't he completely fall? Well..._**

**Mizuki: **"Whew, that was close."

**Mizuki's POV:**  
>Kyoya slipped, I was the closest person to him, so I grabbed his arm right before he fell backwards and rolled of the stairs. It's a good thing to because there was a kid right behind him.<p>

**_Mizuki helps him up and gain back his balance..._**

**Mizuki: **"Are you okay? Everyone needs to be careful. It rained this morning and looks like the staircase didn't dry yet, so it can be really slippery and dangerous." (smile) "It's a good thing I didn't wear heels huh?"

**Kyoya: **"Thank you."

**Mizuki: **"No problem. I'm just glad you're not hurt."

**Yuuichi: **"Sorry you had to go to the trouble."

**Mizuki: **"Really." (Smile) "No trouble at all. I'm always glad to help."

**Kyoya's POV:**  
>When she grabbed my arm to save me...I think my heart skipped a beat. No it can't be. I must be because I was shocked a bit to slip. That must be it.<p>

**Yuuichi's POV**:  
>When I saw her smile at me...I was able to tell she was telling the truth. This girl...does she really like helping people without anything in return? Or is this some kind of mask? But her smile looked genuine and it also felt genuine...not like the fake ones she showed at the restaurant...interesting...<p>

**_Inside the Memorial..._**

**Mizuki: **"Well we're here. If you have any question about this memorial, please feel free to ask me. Oh and don't be afraid to look around." (smile)

**Kyoya's POV:**  
>Looks like she knows a lot about America than an average Japanese...but then again, she was born in California. Although, she only stayed in America for about 3 years and then gained citizenship in Japan...oh well.<p>

**Mizuki's POV:**  
>A few seconds standing looking at the statue, and i see Kyoya staring at me...I wonder if he has question.<p>

**Akito: **"Hotaru-San"

**Mizuki: **"you can call me Mizuki."

**Akito: **"Well then, Mizuki-San, do you know how tall the statue itself is?"

**Mizuki: **"The statue is 19 feet tall and the building itself is 99 feet tall."

**Akito: **"Interesting...Can you show me what the things on the walls say over there?" (Points to where the incriptions on the walls are..all the way on the side wall of the Memorial.)

**Mizuki: **"oh, well then let's go take a look."

**_Akito and Mizuki walk to the incriptions to find Yuuichi standing there too..._**

**Yuuichi: **"Hotaru-San-"

**Mizuki: **"You can call me Mizuki." (smile)

**Yuuichi: **"Mizuki-San, do you know what these are?"

**Mizuki: **(smile) "You're in luck! I was about to explain it to Ootori-san, your brother."

**Akito: **"Please call me Akito." (smile)

**Yuuichi: **"And you can call me Yuuichi." (smile)

**Mizuki: **"Okay, well I was about to explain it to Akito-San."

**_Mizuki goes on explaining about the writings and about 2 minutes later, she is done...then she goes back and stands in front of the statue next to Kyoya..._**

**Akito: **"You've noticed too huh?"

**Yuuichi: **"You think I don't know my own brother's behavior?"

**Akito: **"You think she could be the one?"

**Yuuichi: **"Who knows? She could be the one he falls in love with."

**Akito: **"When they get married, it will really benefit your company."

**Yuuichi: **"My company?"

**_*Spoiler alert*_**

**Akito: **"You know I have no intention of competing with you for the spot...but Kyoya does."

**Yuuichi: **(looks at Kyoya) "Don't worry, it's going to fun." (smile) "Anyways, I think Mizuki-Chan will be the one to be able to free him from his own cage."

**Akito: **"I guess..."

**_Where Mizuki is..._**

**Mizuki: **"Ootori-San..."

**Kyoya: **"You can call me Kyoya."

**Mizuki: **"Kyoya-san, your brothers know you more than you think...also, Akito-San doesn't seem like he wants to compete against Yuuichi-San for the spot to be the heir..."

**Kyoya: **"I know...you have excellent observational skills. You must be really good at analyzing things."

**Mizuki: **"As you."

**Mizuki's POV:**  
>Just standing next to him and talking to him...my heart is pounding like crazy, I feel like it will burst out of my chest...it's so loud...I feel like Kyoya can hear it.<p>

**Kyoya: **"Hotaru-San, are you okay?"

**Mizuki: **"You can call me Mizuki...and why?"

**Kyoya: **(Puts hand on her forehead.) "Because it feels like you have a fever."

**Mizuki: **(Backs away) "i'm sorry, I just haven't had enough rest for the past few days...but I'm fine now. (Looks at ground) Thank you..."

**Mizuki's POV:**  
>Why can't I make eye contact with him anymore? I was able to the whole entire time...dang it. Stupid love. But...(looks at Kyoya.) Something about him...I want to be with him...but why? Is this what people call love?<p>

**Kyoya's POV:**  
>It's obvious that Mizuki likes me...but she's different from any other girls...and I feel different whenever I'm around her...maybe I'll let her get closer to me...just a little.<p>

**_Mizuki and the guys all walk to different places and Mizuki, answers all of their questions about the places. Now, it is 11pm and getting late..._**

**Yuuichi: **"It's 11pm, we should go back."

**Mizuki: **"oh right. Well then, let's be on our way." (Smile)

**_They arrive to where Mizuki's car is and three seconds later, a jet lands near them...and yes...it was Yoshio..._**

**Yoshio: **"Mizuki, thank you for giving my sons a tour." (Smile)

**Mizuki: **"No problem." (smile) "I'm always happy to help."

**Yoshio: **"Thank you. Let's go. Well, good-night."

**Mizuki + Kei + Haruto: **(bows) "Good-night." (straightens up again.)

**_After they leave, Haruto drives them back home..._**

**Mizuki: **(yawns)

**Kei: **"did they bother you?"

**Mizuki: **(shakes head)

**Haruto: **"It must have been tiring walking for a long time in D.C."

**Mizuki: **"It wasn't that bad. Anyways, what did you two discuss with Yoshio?"

**Haruto: **"Nothing important."

**Mizuki: **"Right, nothing important."

**Kei: **"We talked about tropical paradise, you know the new project we're working on."

**Mizuki: **"You were careful with your words, right Haruto Nii-San?"

**Haruto: **"hey, hey, why only me?"

**Mizuki: **"You talk more than Kei."

**Haruto: **"Don't worry."

**Kei: **"He didn't say anything stupid during the meeting."

**Mizuki: **(Smile) "I know. But sometimes he does, so I was a little worried."

**Haruto: **"Again, thank you for making me feel so good about myself." ~_~

**Mizuki + Kei: **(laughing) "You're welcome."

**_They arrive home and all three go inside and sit on the couch after washing and getting ready for bed..._**

**Kei: **"Did anything strange happen?"

**Mizuki: **"nothing strange happened."

**Kei: **"Miki-chan."

**Mizuki: **(sigh) "fine, I...I think..."

**Kei: **"You think what?"

**Mizuki: **I wish I had a sister..."I think I'm..."

**Haruto: **"Mizuki? Are you okay?"

**Kei: **I hope she's not going to say what I think she's going to say.

**Mizuki: **"I think I'm in love with Kyoya."

**_Silence..._**

**Mizuki's POV:**...awkward huh?...

**Haruto:** =_=! * "What did you just say?"

**Mizuki: **(Blush) "you know what I just said."

**Kei:** "...kind of strange."

**Haruto: **"Why?"

**Mizuki: **"...because just something about him makes me want to protect him...anyways, just by standing next to him and hearing his voice is enough to make me nervous and make my heart feel like it is going to pound its way onto my hand."

**Kei: **"...Don't do anything stupid with him." (Gets up to leave)

**Haruto:** "That's all you have to say to her?"

**Kei: **"...you're older than I am...if you have something to say, then you should be the one to say it." (Leaves to go to bed.)

**Haruto:** (sigh) Really, that Kei..."Mizuki...(looks at Mizuki) Mizuki?"

**Mizuki: **(trembles) "Kei's mad at me...but I can't help the way I feel...after all...I am a girl." (Stops trembling.) (Looks up at Haruto and smiles brightly.) "I'm a girl, so it's normal to feel this way."

**Haruto:** "Y-yeah, you are a girl and it is normal...it's just that, it's Kyoya."

**Mizuki: **"I know, an Ootori...a male Ootori...but still, like I said, something about him makes me want to be with him forever and anyways, I think I'm in love with him." (leaves to go to bed.)

**Haruto's POV:**  
>I'm not worried about her...yeah right. Of course I'm worried...I just can't take the idea out that she's in love with someone. It's her first time too, so it is strange to her as it is to Kei and me. Kei and I both knew that this day would come, but we didn't think it would be this soon...I hope Mizuki knows what she's getting herself into...<p>

**_It is the first day back and after school right now._**

**_In the third music room..._**

**Tamaki's POV:**  
>Ever since Kyoya came back, he has been acting really weird. He seems really quiet now and spaces off more...<p>

**Tamaki:** "Kyoya, you're not sick are you?"

**Kyoya: **"Why would I be sick?"

**Tamaki:** "Ummm no reason." (Walks away) But then again, sometimes, he seems normal too...something is definately off...

**Haruhi's POV:**  
>When I saw Kyoya-Senpai...he seemed scarier today...he seems not to care about things as much as he did and he is even more quiet...I wonder what happened...<p>

**Tamaki: **"Haruhi. I heard that you invited someone from your class."

**Haruhi: **"um yeah, she seemed lonely all the time, so I invited her to join me today."

**_The door opens and Mizuki stands there...a little shocked..._**

**Mizuki: **"Ummm, this is the third music room...right?"

**Tamaki:** "Welcome to our club, princess. You are a new guest here am I right?"

**Mizuki: **"...Tamaki-Senpai? Is that you?"

**Tamaki: **"...Mizuki? What are you doing here?"

**Mizuki: **"I go to school here."

**Tamaki:** "Kyoya! Why didn't you tell me this!"

**Kyoya: **(Shrugs)

**Kaoru + Hikaru:** (grin) "Mommy has been keeping secrets from daddy again!"

**Kyoya:** "Shut-up."

**Tamaki:** "Well, come on in."

**Mizuki: **"Is Haruhi here? Oh, I see he- I mean him."

**Tamaki: **"You know?"

**Mizuki: **"Of course I do."

**Kaoru: **"Boss."

**Hikaru: **"Who's the new gir-"

**Kaoru + Hikaru: **"Mizuki-Chan?"

**Mizuki:** ^_^ "Hey guys. I see you are in the club too."

**Kaoru + Hikaru: **"Why are you here?"

**Mizuki: **"Haruhi invited me. I'm here to see him." (Walks towards Haruhi.)

**Haruhi: **"Hey, Mizuki how are you?"

**Mizuki: **"I'm fine, you?"

**Haruhi: **"Good, were you able to find your way here?"

**Mizuki: **"Kind of. I got help from two people. Actually, they're former students here."

**Haruhi: **"You mean they graduated already?"

**Mizuki: **(Nods and smiles) "All of you know them of course. They are also pretty popular here you know."

**Tamaki: **"Who are these people?"

**Mizuki: **(Looks at Tamaki weirdly.) "You should know them, Suoh-Senpai."

**Tamaki: **"I should?" (Confused)

**Mizuki: **(Sigh) "Honeynozuka, Morinozuka, you can come out now."

**_They come out and all the girls gasp and cry tears of joy._**

**Tamaki: **"WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!"

**Honey: **"Hi everybody! We ran into Mizu-Chan along the way."

**Haruhi: **"Do you have no school today?"

**Honey: **"Nope!" (smile) "So we decided to see all of you today."

**_Later all of the guests leave and only the host club and Mizuki remains..._**

**_Mizuki is sitting on a chair near a window while the host club is having a little reunion..._**

**Haruhi: **"Mizuki...join us here."

**Mizuki: **"Um, okay." (Sits next to Haruhi.)

**Tamaki: **"So Honey-Senpai, what brings you to the host club today?"

**Honey: **"I just wanted to see my friends." (Smile)

**Tamaki: **(nods) "Yes yes, that is a very good reason."

**Mizuki: **"Honey-San, you're the one who beat my brother in karate right?"

**Honey: **"actually, Haru-Chan beat me first, then later we had a tie then I won. But I think he let me beat him."

**Tamaki:** "HARUHI! WHEN DID YOU FIGHT HONEY-SENPAI!"

**Haruhi: **"What are you talking about? I never fought him once! I don't want to!"

**Tamaki:** "Wait... then."

**Mizuki: **"Did you forget I have an older brother named Haruto?"

**Tamaki:** "oh right, Haruto."

**Honey: **"How are your brothers doing?"

**Mizuki:** "They're doing fine. They would be happy to meet you again. Especially Nii-San." (Smile)

**Kaoru: **"Speaking of which,"

**H+K: **"Kyoya-Senpai, you just came back from America right?"

**Kyoya: **"Yeah, so?"

**H+K:** "Mizuki was in America too, did you see her?"

**Kyoya: **"In a way."

**H+K: **"Well we went grocery shopping with her." (Hikaru grabs Mizuki's right hand and start rubbing her palm and Kaoru puts his hand on her head, and leans against her a little, but not too much.) "We would love to reinact everything for the rest of the members."

**Tamaki: **"Hikaru! Kaoru! That is no way to treat a new customer!"

**H+K: **"Calm down, my lord. We were just kidding...kind of." -_-!

**Tamaki:** "YOU TWO ARE SO SHALLOW!" (saying while pointing at them)

**Mizuki: **"I'm glad to see that Suoh is doing fine."

**Kyoya: **"Mizuki-San, who forced you to stay?"

**Mizuki: **(Smile) "Hikaru and Kaoru."

**Kyoya:** "Hikaru, Kaoru, you do know that Mizuki-San has a lot of work to do, right? Why don't we let her take care of some business?"

**H+K: **"We don't want to." (Pulls Mizuki closer to them.)

**Kyoya:** (Sigh) "Whatever."

**Hikaru: **"What's his problem?"

**Kaoru: **"I don't know." (shrugs)

**_Later...after the little reunion, each host goes home and haruhi gets a ride from tamaki...now in front of the school gate, it is only Kyoya and Mizuki left..._**

**_But for now, let's go inside Honey's limo, who is with the twins and Takashi right now..._**

**Honey: **"You know, Kyoya seems different than that last time I saw him. Did something happen?"

**Hikaru:** "What are you talking about?"

**Honey: **"i don't know. Did something good or anything happen to him that would have changed his personality a little...a little warmer than usual? I mean, he still Kyoya, but somethings different..."

**Kaoru: **"I've noticed that too."

**Hikaru's POV:  
><strong>What are they talking about? Kyoya-senpai seemed no different than usual to me...did I miss something?

**Honey: **"Do you think something happened in America between Mizu-Chan and Kyo-Chan?"

**H+K: **(Shrugs) "Maybe."

**_Now to where Haruhi and Tamaki are..._**

**Tamaki: **"Haruhi, have you noticed something different about Kyoya?"

**Haruhi: **"Kyoya-Senpai? Ummm, not really, but he does seem more relaxed and nicer than usual...but I think it's out imagination, that can't be right?"

**Tamaki: **"Who knows?"

**_Now, back to where Mizuki and Kyoya are..._**

**Mizuki:**"...um...about what happened in America in the monument...you asked me if I was alright."

**Kyoya:** "Yes, I know."

**Mizuki: **"Well, when you touched my forehead..."

**Kyoya:** "...it felt as if you had a very high fever."

**Mizuki: **"Yes well, the reason is ... it's not because of a fever or anything...umm...it's kind of hard to explain." (looks at sky rubs her head.) "Ah, why is it so hard?"

**Kyoya: **"What's so complicated. Is anything troubling you?"

**Mizuki:** "Kind of..." (Smile) ^_^ "But, I don't know if I should tell you yet...so I think I'm going to wait..."

**Mizuki's POV:**  
>I can't believe I was actually going to say it...but if I don't, I feel like I'm going to explode soon! I wish I could tell Kyoya exactly how I feel...although I saw him only yesterday...not true...we have seen each other and talked to each other from time to time during the elementary and middle school years...even though we were in different grades...but still, we communicated. WHY CAN'T I TELL HIM! "Mizuki." Oh, he didn't add the san..not even chan. (blush)<p>

**Mizuki: **"Yes?" (Looks at the ground)

**Kyoya:** ...(laugh)

**Mizuki: **"What's wrong?" (Looks at his face.)

**Kyoya: **"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. It's just that, you and I both know how you feel about me." (Smile)

**Mizuki: **"I do...but it's just that."

**Kyoya: **"Then please do tell me, so that I may give you my answer."

**Mizuki's POV:  
><strong>...I can't look into his eyes...if I do, I know I'm going to blush madder...into a darker shade of red..."U-um...I...I L-l...I can't do it." (Turns away) "It's too embarrassing."

**Kyoya: **(Puts his hands on her shoulders.) "It's okay" (Smile) "I'll wait." (Starts walking towards his limo.)

**Mizuki: **"W-wait!" (Grabs his hand and looks up into his face.) "I...I" (Takes deep breath) "I...I really, really like you, Senpai."

**Kyoya: **"That's not a good enough confession." (smile)

**Mizuki: **geez, this guy...really. (Walks up to him and looks into his eyes, her cheeks blushing madly with the rosy, red color.) "I'm in love with you, Kyoya. If I don't get an answer right now, I feel like I'm going to explode or go crazy or something..." (looks down)

**Kyoya: **(Cups his hand under her chin and puts his other hand on her cheek.) "You're cute when you blush..but I'm sorry." (lets go.)

**_Silence..._**

**Kyoya: **"...I'm sorry that you'll be stuck with a guy like me from now on."

**Mizuki: **"then..."

**_Kyoya walks closer, and leans in and gives Mizuki a peck on the cheek and whispers..._**

**Kyoya: **"You are forever mine."

**Mizuki:** (smiles and hugs Kyoya) (laughs a little then sighs) "I've wanted to hug you like this for a while now, Senpai."

**Kyoya: **(smiles) "I have one problem though."

**Mizuki: **"What?" (looks up at him from confusion)

**Kyoya: **"Never call me Senpai or anything formal...just Kyoya will do...except in front of my family."

**Mizuki: **"Of course, this will stay a secret right?"

**Kyoya: **(Nods)

**Mizuki: **"But I'm happy...I'm happy that I found someone I can finally care for, love and cherish with my life."

**Kyoya: **(puts his hands on her cheek) (smiles gently) "I'm happy too."

**_A year and a half later during summer vacation...remember thanksgiving just passed...now it's the summer vacation time...of when Mizuki is a Senior in High school now..._**

**_Mizuki and Kyoya decided to go to an amusement park. Although Mizuki has been to one many times, Kyoya has not and is still needs learn how "commoners have fun."_**

**_At the amusement park..._**

**Mizuki: **"Are you having fun?"

**Kyoya:** (smile) "Of course I am. I've learned so many things about how commoners have fun in amusement parks."

**Mizuki: **(Laughs) "We should bring your family next time and teach them something new too. Talking about your family, I heard that you became the possible main heir to the family company. Is that true?"

**Kyoya:** (Nods)

**Mizuki: **(Smiles a great smile) "That's so great Kyoya!" (hugs him) "I'm so proud!"

**_Silence..._**

**Mizuki: **"...Kyoya...can you let go of me now?" Why is he holding me even tighter?

**Kyoya: **"No...I want to hug you forever."

**Mizuki: **(Puts her hands on each of his cheeks) "Don't worry." (Smile) "We'll be together forever right?"

**Kyoya: **"Yes." (smile) (lets go)

**Mizuki: **(Grabs a hold of Kyoya's hand.) "Let's go ride the tower drop!"

**Kyoya: **"Doesn't that just bring seats up really high and just drops it?"

**Mizuki: **(big smile) "Pretty much, but it's fun. We don't have to ride it if you don't want to."

**Kyoya: **"I'll try it."

**Mizuki: **"Are you sure? It's pretty scary."

**Kyoya: **(looks at Mizuki and smiles a genuine smile) "When I'm with you, I'm not afraid of anything."

**Mizuki: **"I've fallen in love all over again." (smile)

**Kyoya: **(blush)

**Mizuki: **(laugh)

**Mizuki's POV:**  
>Someday...I want Kyoya to be my significant other...forever...I wonder what he is thinking right now, as I'm smiling and staring at him...sounds creepy, but I can't help it...I'm a girl who has fallen into the trap...a crazy thing called love. I wonder what Kyoya thinks of it...I wonder what he is thinking...I wonder...I wonder...^_^<p>

**_Okay guys, thanks for reading this one! This is a lot longer than my other ones...but this is OVA...well something like it...I hope you guys enjoyed this one!_**


End file.
